Out of the blue there came you
by gleenerd11
Summary: Victorian-ish era, Finn & Rachel meet in Finn's pastry shop and start to develop feelings even though Rachel stands at a much higher social class and has an arranged marriage around the corner with a man named Jesse. Will these feelings ever lead to more?


His head looks up once he hears the store bell chime to see a petite woman walking into the shop immediately making his breath hitch.

No one usually came around this time of day, yet for some reason she stood before him alone telling him her order in a soft voice that he swore could have been mistaken for an angel. As she explained what was needed, he couldn't help but to notice she was a very pretty lady. It was obvious she was wealthy by the way she was dressed and the formality in her voice but there was something different about her that he couldn't quite pinpoint. Could it have been the way her hair was neatly placed in a bun with her bangs in front and a few loose strands on the side framing her face? Or the way her eyes matched her delicate voice when speaking to him? He became lost in his thoughts about this woman until the bell above the door rang once again.

This time it was a man. Not much older than the girl but showed very strict features and was no doubt well-endowed as well. His eyes narrowed at this man as he walked up next to the woman protectively wrapping his arm around her side creating an immediate pang of jealousy in his chest. What was he doing to himself with these thoughts over this woman and jealousy over a rich stranger? It was obvious she was much out of his league and probably wanted nothing to do with him other than purchase something.

His mind jolted back to reality when he realized they were both waiting for his reply as he stood there dumbfounded.

"Umm, what? Sorry." said the boy sheepishly.

"She _said_ she would like a basket of various pastries sent to 379 Kernagy Way by three pm sharp tomorrow," growled the older man, with obvious annoyance and a slight venom in his tone.

"Yeah, sure, that can be arranged, let me just place the order in the back and i'll be back momentarily, sorry again" he claimed before he went to the oven room to write down the order. Still embarrassed, he walked back through the two way doors only to hear the man and woman in an argument clearly oblivious to his presence.

"I still don't understand why you insisted on arranging this yourself when you could have easily had the servants do it," stormed the older man.

"They don't know Santana's favourite pastries like I do and I want her birthday present to be perfect after all she's done for me. Maybe if you were going to be so ill-mannered you shouldn't have come along" snapped the girl as her voice raised a bit.

The boy almost dropped the paper with the order in shock to hear what the woman had said with such determination and strength. Higher class woman _never_ spoke to their husbands like so unless they deliberately wanted a slap to the face. The younger boy's face became visibly smug as the man had sighed and stepped away to look at the shelves with various decorations, still distinctly showing he would rather be anywhere else than there.

"Oh! Sorry you had to see that I didn't see you there," the girl admitted with cheeks that began to pink. Yes, she was defiantly one of the most interesting and beautiful young ladies he had ever laid eyes on.

The older man looked back at the both of them irritated and told the girl he would be waiting in the carriage before he stomped off, practically slamming the door behind him. The woman turned back for a moment to send the man an unnoticed glare and smiled shyly at him as he replied.

"It's fine it happens. Here's your order, i'll be there tomorrow at three pm sharp with the basket," confirmed the boy with a lopsided grin the young lady found quite adoring. He was defiantly a lower class men who had never experienced a royal lifestyle such as her own but for some reason she seemed to like it even better that way, as scandalous as it sounded in her thoughts.

"Thank you so much, I'm sorry this is such short notice and once again sorry you had witness that argument. Jesse can be such a surly man when he has to to things he doesn't want to and he shouldn't have treated you the way he did. So, I will see you tomorrow then? I didn't get your name by the way, mine's Rachel and i know I must sound quite-"

"Finn," the boy muttered, interrupting Rachel from her slight ramble.

"My name's Finn and I can assure you it's no problem, Miss Rachel" he added with identical pinkish cheeks.

"Well it was nice meeting you Finn and please, you can just call me Rachel. As much as it is frowned upon I hate to be known as a label to someone other than myself even when i'm not even wed yet" advised Rachel with a confident, but polite tone.

"O-Okay then Rachel i'll see you tomorrow" stuttered Finn as her last statement kept repeating itself in his head.

He couldn't help the grin that spread from ear to ear as she walked out of the store and looked back at him momentarily with a small smile before the store bells chimed once again.

Tomorrow certainly wasn't arriving soon enough for either of them.


End file.
